Seeing White
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Bouncy Ball Contest! You know who you are bouncy ball queen. She is going to kill me! Soulmate AU challenge. Goodbye 39Addict101! 'This will be a day that we will never forget: Seeing White.'
1. Englsih

"All people on this Earth have to go. Some choose the time and know the time, while others may not."- Choclate1203 One of my fanfiction friends has decided to go. With the eclipse tomorrow, I've decided to also do something special. I'm going to put in Japanese culture and translate this into Japanese.

My school has a special tradition for White day. The chosen boy that all have voted for and will throw a ball and whoever catches it has to go on a date with them on Saturday and Sunday at a fancy hotel. They are letting all students have a day off on Saturday. On Valentine's Day, I gave nobody nothing. I just walked around the hallways and watched 800 students make out 531 of them confess and 281 of them hide things in other peoples lockers. I swear that this year it will be a disaster.

~Thursday, March 13, 2016,~ I heard a lot of talking in the hallways. Girls were giggling and saying "I heard that Jonah's going to be the ball thrower." "I'm going to catch it." "Amy's going to catch it she's the star of the baseball team." "There she goes now!" "Hey, Amy!" "Did you forget that Jonah is Amy's best friend other than Ian and Cara." "But Amy doesn't even try to catch the ball." "Oh yeah, I forgot about last year when she put her hands to her side." I winced every single time they called my name. It was true that Jonah was my best friend and nothing more. The classes were a bore, the only things the teachers talked about was tomorrow. Except for the gym teacher. She talked about gymnastics. I love her right now.  
At lunch, I sat with my friends, Ian, Cara, Dan, Jonah, and Ham.  
Cara was whispering to Ian about something, then he whispered it to Dan and then whispered it to Ham. "What's going on here?" I asked confused. Cara flashed me an innocent smile and said "Nothing." so sweetly that it could give me a cavity. I glared at her and she laughed slightly. Ham looked like he was going to explode laughing at any second. "What's so funny?!" I asked and he replied with "It's funny that Jonah got tackled by girls today in class. He fell out laughing then. Jonah blushed and looked away. As the lunch bell rang signaled that lunch was over, we went to science. Jonah and I were in the same class. Today we are going to make explosions. Girls surrounded Jonah asking him to be their partner, but he chose me. Girls glared angrily at me but I gave them a glare that could scare the life out of the devil. All of the girls backed up, some had pale faces while others faces were so white it looked as if they've seen heaven.  
I sat on my stool and mixed my two ingredients.  
Seconds later came to an explosion with a thick red substance.  
All of our classmates looked at the explosion in area lot and the teacher gave us an A+. The school bell rang three times signaling us to leave.  
I got my bookbag and got ready to leave. We agreed on meeting up at the park to play with the snow since we had no homework.

Once I arrived I saw Cara throwing a snowball at Ian's head. It hit him right in the face. Ian ran at Cara with full force and once he got to her, he tickled her and she fell. He then grabbed a clump of snow and threw it at her face. She pouted then whispered something to Ian and Ham. They all got a big amount of snow in a bucket and dumped over his head. They all ran behind a tree, but unfortunately, Ham couldn't find one. Dan made a snowball and threw it at Ham's head. Jonah and I started to make a family of snowmen. We made a mom, a dad, a brother, a sister, a toddler, and a dog. I took a picture of it and saved it. It was beautiful.  
People stared in awe at the creation. When decided to stay over at my house. Dan, Ham, and Ian slept in Dan's room. While Jonah, Cara, and I slept in my room.  
Since I have a bunk bed Cara slept on the top bunk while Jonah and I slept on the bottom bunk together. (For all you creeps out there No! Do NOT think that! I know what you're thinking.) Ian and Cara went out to the kitchen to talk about something while Jonah and I stood in the room. He turned off the lights leaving only the bedside lamp on. He kissed me softly on the forehead and I fell asleep. *Cara's Pov*  
Ian and I decided to go to the kitchen and talk about something. "Ian, do you think our plan will work?" "Maybe." "I hope that Jonah aims that ball at Amy. He's had a crush on her ever since he was born." "It has to work Cara." "I hope so. Sometimes he can be pretty shy." Ian glanced down at his phone and looked back up at me. "It's been five minutes. Let's go check." Ian grabbed my hand and led me to Amy's room. No blush spread upon my cheeks because I'm used to his absentminded actions. I saw Amy's head on Jonah's chest with his arms around her. I knew that this was a match made in heaven. Ian pulled me close to him catching me off guard. One of his arms was wrapped around me he started to speak in a serious yet gentle tone, "Cara, I want you to listen to me. Amy's heart has been broken many times and now she's found someone that will really love her. I don't' want your heart to be broken." Then he said something that would have damaged his pride he said shyly, "I don't ever want to lose you." I wrapped both of my arms around him wrapping him into a hug. I stood on the tip of my toes to reach him and kiss him on the lips. I whispered into his ears "And you never will." I left him standing in the doorway. And I hopped into bed.  
~Friday, March 14, 2016,~ *Amy's pov*  
I woke up that morning with Cara snoring and soft arms around my waist. I felt a slight blush creeping up on my cheeks. Jonah's arms were around me and I had no chance getting out of the trap. I whispered in his ear and said "Jonah, may I move please?" He blushed and removed his arms from my waist. The school told us to bring our dresses and suits for the school dance today.  
Cara woke up and rushed to the bathroom in 5 minutes she got out with a black shirt with glitter, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her hair was ready and her teeth were shiny. I got washed up and got dressed. I wore a red short sleeved shirt. I wore some jeans and some red Nikes. At school we walked inside together girls fainted at the sight of Jonah. Other girls growled at me but you know what?  
I DIDN'T GIVE A CRAP!  
Boys were staring at me and Cara. Cara growled at some and went up to her lockers a lot of letters and chocolate boxes came out. She growled even more. She picked them up and put them in one of her rolling tote bags. She brought six for her letters.  
I couldn't wait to get this day over with. If I caught the ball I would put it into a fangirls hand and say "She caught it!"  
If Cara would catch the ball she would keep it and at the dance kick whoever threw the ball in the face because she took dance as a kid and can beat the crap out of anyone with one dance move. When the assembly was called to order Cara growled signaling that she didn't want to be there. The teachers excused Cara from this event fearing that she would hurt them.  
Cara smirked and left skipping happily. When the ball throwing, the ceremony began my friend decided that it was the most important thing at that time to ask me if and I quote "Did I have the answers to last night's homework." I asked with my hands out "Why couldn't you do it yourself?" She snickered and then proceeded to point to my hand. Apparently when my hand was out the ball fell into it without me noticing, so I couldn't put it into anyone else's hands. I looked up in horror at the stage to see Jonah smiling at me. I knew for sure that I will kill him. All the girls glared at me and you know what, I glared at them, growled at them, and cursed at them. In class, the teachers spent most of their time congratulating me. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
When I got to gym. You know what? I love the gym teacher. She asked if I was okay. If I was okay. She's now my favorite. Since she was looking at us she noticed my horrified face. Since I wasn't feeling well she let us play dodgeball. 1 vs. the rest of the class- dodgeball. And I was that one. I threw it at Jonah, then Cara, then all the fangirls and fanboys. I loved life. I hit everyone. I was so happy. Everyone was out in 2 minutes. The gym teacher smiled at me. She was so proud. She was like my mother. My mother before my father died. I shivered at that thought. We played a few more rounds. One of them I finished in 1 minute. After gym class was over we had lunch. Jonah sat next to me and said: "You ready for our dance tonight?" I growled and said, "Yeah, I'm ready to kick you in the legs over and over again because of my bad dancing." His teasing mood turned into a scared one. Ian snickered at this and whispered something into Cara's ear. She blushed redder than the QuikTrip sign. (I'm at QuikTrip right now. I'm typing on Microsoft Word. Hehe.)  
Dan, who was sitting next to her, decided to poke her and asked what he said, Cara blush became the brightest red possible. I would later know that Ian said "Let's have some fun tonight at the dance. Nellie brought something REALLY STRONG to spike up the punch."  
The next few classes after that were boring. The teachers still congratulated me. I wish the gym teacher was my mom since my mom is always out. After school, we went to my house to get dressed. I wore a white dress with no sleeves and lace around the cleavage. My hair was in a high ponytail with a red hair band. I wore some white high- heels. But Cara looked FABULOUS. She wore an aqua blue sleeveless dress, with white lace around the bottom, and small bunnies around the bottom, her hair was straightened and had a white hair clip on one of her strips of hair that wasn't in the back, she wore aqua blue gloves, and white flats, she had on light blue lipstick, with teal eyeshadow, pink blush, and black eyeliner. Ian was staring at her when she came out. When we walked into the school everyone stared at Cara. Apparently, she did this without looking in the mirror. How come she didn't catch the ball. She's the flashiest and looks perfect and is perfect. I love her right now. The slow music started and all eyes started to look at me and Jonah. I had to dance perfectly now. My hands moved their way to his shoulder and his hands moved to my waist and one of my shoulders. We started to slow dance. I actually enjoyed this feeling but would never admit it. As everyone started to dance I lied my head down on his shoulder and said: "How you doing?" He could feel my smirk. He said "Good. I thought that you were going to kick me." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I kicked him softly and he pretended to wince in pain.  
Then something took our attention off of each other, Ian and Cara were on the stage. A microphone was in front of each other. Soon everyone's gazes were averted to them. Music started to play and Cara took a deep breath.  
She started to sing her favorite song.  
"If I had to I would put myself right beside you So let me ask you,  
Would ya like that? Would ya like that?  
And I don't mind If you say This love is the last time So now I'll ask,  
Do ya like that? Do ya like that?  
Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place In the diary of Jane So, tell me How it should be?"  
Ian joined Cara.  
"Try to find out What makes you tick As I lie down Sore and sick Do ya like that, Do ya like that?  
There's a fine line Between love and hate And I don't mind Just let me say,  
That I like that, I like that Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place In the diary of Jane As I burn another page As I look the other way I still try to find my place In the diary of Jane So tell me How it should be?  
Desperate I will crawl Waiting for so long No love, there's no love Die for anyone What have I become?  
Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place In the diary of Jane As I burn another page As I look the other way I still try to find my place In the diary of Jane."  
The audience roared with applause.  
Ian stepped off of the stage and Cara smiled.  
She was going to sing another song.  
(I want you to guess what it is. Here's a hint it has something to do with one of my most iconic first stories! Wait, I think Cara was also run over by a truck! *cracks up* Ha! I'm sorry. It's Angel with a *******. Have fun guessing and reading!)  
"This song is dedicated to the queen and king of White Day!"  
She winked at us and started.  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)  
Get out your guns, battles begun Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, then I shall die With my heart on a trigger They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well, baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight Sometimes to win, you've got to sin Don't mean I'm not a believer And major Tom will sing along Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well, baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight (Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well, baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
Everyone clapped.  
Cara smiled brightly and said "Last song of the night."  
"Cheers to the queen!"  
"God save the prom queen Teenage daydream Just another dressed up heartbreak God save the prom queen Only eighteen Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown She's the first in line at the party She's the first in line at the club And she's got that body, always got a flaunt that Everybody's looking up When she walks by you wanna be her And your boyfriend pretends not to see her 'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try Her booty has its own zip code All the peasants bow down God save the prom queen Teenage daydream Just another dressed up heartbreak God save the prom queen Only eighteen Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown Playgirl, look at the future Who knows what's ahead?  
There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool And a millionaire in her bed And the years go by and she still dreams She's the hottest girl in town And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer Just to keep a man around God save the prom queen Teenage daydream Just another dressed up heartbreak God save the prom queen Only eighteen Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown Diamonds in her crown And she lives her dreams through the magazines And her daddy's gone and she needs someone And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole God save the prom queen God save the prom queen God save the prom queen Teenage daydream God save the prom queen She turned her tears She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown."  
She finished out strong, ignoring the silence in the school. Everyone was speechless after Cara's performance. After a moment of silence, everyone in school clapped as loud as possible. Cara blushed and walked off of the stage with people following her off. The principal walked onto the stage and said "Spectacular performance Cara. You will be rewarded for that!" She smiled politely after mentioning Cara's name. "Now it's time for the coronation ceremony. The king will be "Jonah Wizard!" Jonah walked up to receive his crown. The science teacher put it on his head. "The White Day queen is Amy Cahill!" I walked up to the stage slowly thinking 'This school has issues.' Jonah put the tiara on my head and slung his arm around my shoulder. Our little group walked out laughing and joking. Dan and Ham were standing next to each other talking about football. Ian's fingers were intertwined with a blushing Cara's hand. They were talking about her performance. With my tiara still on and the same with Jonah's his arm was still around my shoulder. We were talking about the dance. Cara pulled out her phone and started to take a picture of us. Jonah didn't notice, so he stopped and kissed me on the lips. Cara's phone flashed twice she almost tripped and fell into Ian. She yelled "I got it. I got two pictures of it too! Ian, Dan, Ham look!" Her face was beaming, she was so happy she took Ian's hand and ran to the house. I don't know how she does it with heels, but she does. Jonah and I blushed and the rest of us ran to catch up with them. My mom was home that night... Cara opened the door and yelled, "We're happy and home!"  
She ran over to my mom and said excitedly "Amy had her first kiss with Jonah when we were walking home. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Instagram. The photo already had 2 million likes and 45k comments. My mom's face turned from serious to a fangirl one. She came over to me and Jonah and embraced us in a bone crushing hug. She screamed. "It's Canon!" Sometimes I'm embarrassed by my mom.  
~Cara's P.O.V.~ I took Ian to the bathroom and pulled out my phone. I cracked open the door and started recording. Jonah confessed to Amy and they kissed. Yay! The likes and comments started and the picture started to become popular. Before it hit 5 million I remembered my old boyfriend. Ian must have seen the life and excitement flicker out of my light blue orbs because he asked "Are you okay, Car?" and lifted my chin up. I removed his hand from my chin. Suprised he put it on my shoulder. I saw 'him' in Ian. Brownish black hair, hazel eyes, fanciness, politeness, cuteness, and most of all my who I loved before...  
I looked down and slapped Ian's hand off of my shoulder with strands of hair falling down my face along with tears. I ran out to the balcony on the third floor. Ian followed behind me. 'He wouldn't do that.' It doesn't matter. 'Ian cares about you.' He pretended to. 'Ian won't cheat.' He will I know it. 'Ian loves you.'  
That's what he said before he cheated and tried to abuse me and ended up in the dead pile with my mom's old boyfriends. 'But, Ian...' "Shut up!" I yelled out loud in anger. Ian faced was surprised and he said "Cara. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I can fix it!"  
"No, you can't! Now leave!" "But..." "I said leave!" When he didn't I ran up to him swiftly and punched him in the chest. It must have hurt but he didn't care. I collapsed crying with angry tears. He only cared about me. Just me. He pulled me up by my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, soon warm arms were wrapped around my back. My tears stopped after I heard these words come out of Ian's mouth. "I love you, Cara." I utterly shocked didn't know what to do, so I did the first things that came up. I stood on my tippy- toes and kissed Ian on the lips. As our lips came into contact with each other the warmness of his lips made my start to melt.  
As I looked up at the stars I realized 'This will be a day that we will never forget: Seeing White.' 


	2. Japanese

「この地球のすべての人々は行かなければならない。 一部は他はかもしれなくないが、時間を選び、時間を知っている。」-私のfanfictionの友人のChoclate1203 1は行くことにした。 明日食によって、私はまたにする特別な何かを決定した。私は日本文化に置き、日本語にこれを翻訳しようと思っている。 私の学校に白い日のための特別な伝統がある。 すべてが投票し、球を投げるおよび誰でも豪華なホテルで土曜日および日曜日のそれらが付いている日付にそれを行かなければならないつかまえる選ばれた男の子。 それらはすべての学生を過す土曜日の休日を割り当てている。 バレンタイン デーで、私はだれも何も与えなかった。 私は玄関のまわりでちょうど歩き、800人の学生見られるそれらのそれらの531および281を他の人々のロッカーの皮の事告白させる。 私は今年それが災害であることを誓う。 、2016年3月13日~Thursday、|私は玄関で多くの話すことを聞いた。 女の子はくすくす笑うであり、「言って私はそのジョナーを球の投げる人」であることを行くことを聞いた。 「私はそれを」つかまえようと思っている。 「それをつかまえることを行っているAmy彼女は野球チームの星」である。 「そこに彼女は今行く!」 「ちょっと、Amy!」 「ジョナーがイアンおよびCara以外Amyで親友」であることを忘れた。 「しかしAmyは球」をつかまえることを試みない。 「Ohええ、私は彼女が彼女の側面に彼女の手を」置いた去年について忘れていた。 私によっては彼らが私の名前を呼んだひとつひとつの時間がひるんだ。 それはジョナーが私の親友および何も多くではなかったこと本当だった。 クラスは穴、述べられていた教師が明日の唯一の事だった。 体育館教師を除いて。 彼女は体操述べていた。 私は彼女を今は愛する。 昼食で、私は私の友人、イアン、Cara、ダン、ジョナーおよびハムと坐った。 Caraは何かについてのイアンにささやいていた、そして彼はダンにそれをささやき、次にハムにささやいた。 「何がここに起こっているか」。 私は混同した頼んだ。 Caraは私無実の微笑に点滅し、「何も」言わなかった。 それが私にキャビティを与えることができるほど甘く。私は彼女でまぶしく光り、彼女はわずかに笑った。 ハムは見彼が爆発しようとしていたように秒を嘲笑する。 「何がとてもおかしいか。!」 私は頼み、ジョナーがクラスの女の子によって今日取り組まれて得たこと彼は「それとおかしい答えた。 彼はころびそれから笑う。 ジョナーは赤面し、見た。 昼食は終わったことに昼食の鐘が信号を送られて鳴ったと同時に、私達は科学に行った。 ジョナーおよび私は同じクラスにあった。今日私達は爆発をしようと思っている。 女の子は彼女達のパートナー、彼であることは私を選んだがことを彼に尋ねているジョナーを囲んだ。女の子は私で怒ってまぶしく光ったが、私はそれらに悪魔から生命をおびえさせることができるまぶしさを与えた。 バックアップされた女の子全員はいくつか天を見たように他がとても白かったそれ見た直面する間、薄い表面を持っていた。私は私の腰掛けで置かれ、私の2つの原料を混合した。 数秒後厚く赤い物質との爆発に来た。 見た私達のクラスメート全員は区域のロットおよび教師の爆発私達にA+を与えた。 授業ベルは去るために私達に信号を送る3回を鳴らした。 私は私のbookbagを準備をし、去るなった。 私達は公園で雪と遊ぶべき会うことに私達は宿題がなかったので同意した。 私が着いたら私はCaraをイアンの頭部で雪玉を投げることを見た。 それは表面の彼に正しく当った。 イアンはフル フォースのCaraで走り、彼が彼女に得たら、彼は彼女をくすぐり、彼女はころんだ。 彼はそして雪の群生をつかみ、彼女の表面で投げた。 彼女はイアンおよびハムにそれからささやいた何かをふくれっ面をした。 皆にバケツの雪の大きい量を得、彼の頭部に投げ出した。 皆木の後ろで動いた、不運にも、ハムは1つを見つけることができなかった。 ダンは雪玉を作り、ハムの頭部で投げた。ジョナーおよび私はスノーマンの家族を作り始めた。 私達はお母さん、お父さん、兄弟、姉妹、幼児および犬を作った。 私はそれの映像を撮り、救った。 それは美しかった。 人々は作成を畏怖で凝視した。 私の家にとどまることにされた場合。 ダン、ハムおよびイアンはダンの部屋で眠った。 ジョナー、Cara、および私が私の部屋で眠る間。 私が持っているのでジョナーおよび私が最下の寝台で一緒に眠る間、二段ベッドCaraは上の寝台で眠った。 （すべてのためにいいえ!そこにはわない! それを考えてはいけない!私は考えているものを知っている。） ジョナーおよび私が部屋に立つ間、イアンおよびCaraは台所に何か述べることを出かけた。 彼はベッドわきのスタンドだけ去るライトを消した。 彼は額で私にそっと接吻し、私は寝入った。 *CaraのPov*イアンおよび私は台所に行き、何か述べることにした。 「イアン、考える私達の計画を働くか」。 「多分」。 「私はジョナーがAmyにその球を向けることを望む。 彼は彼が生まれて」以来彼女に夢中になった。 「それはCara」を働かせなければならない。 「私はそう望む。 時々彼はかなり内気」でもいい。 イアンは彼の電話を一見し、私をバックアップに見た。 「それはずっと5分である。 」行こう点検。 イアンは私の手をつかみ、Amyの部屋に私を導いた。 広がりは私が彼のうわの空の行為に使用されるので私の頬に赤面しない。 私は彼女のまわりで彼の腕を搭載するジョナーの箱のAmyの頭部を見た。 私はこれが天でなされたマッチだったことを知っていた。 イアンは監視を離れて私をつかまえている彼の近くの私を引っ張った。 彼の腕の1つは彼が深刻ので話し始めたけれども穏やかな調子、「Cara、私は私の話を聞いてほしい私のまわりで包まれた。 Amyの中心は何回も壊れ、今彼女は実際に彼女を愛する誰かを見つけてしまった。私は'あなたの中心に」壊れてほしくない。 それから彼は彼が内気に言った彼の自尊心を損なおう何かを言った、「私」失いたいと思わない。 私は抱擁に彼を包んでいる彼のまわりで私の腕の両方を包んだ。 私は私のつま先の先端に彼に達し、唇の接吻するために立った。 私は彼の耳に「ささやき、決して」。 私は戸口に立っている彼を残した。 そして私はベッドに飛んだ。 、2016年3月14日~Friday、|私が私のウエストのまわりでCaraのいびきをかくことおよび柔らかい腕によってその朝に目覚めた*Amyのpov*。 私はわずかのが赤面するのを感じ私の頬ではう。 ジョナーの腕は私のまわりにあり、私はトラップからチャンスの出ることがなかった。 私は彼の耳でささやき、言った「ジョナー、かもしれない私動くか」。を 彼は私のウエストから赤面し、彼の腕を取除いた。 学校は学校のための私達の服そしてスーツを持って来るために今日踊りなさいことを私達に告げた。 Caraは彼女がきらめきの黒いワイシャツによって出した5分、黒いパーカー、ブルー・ジーンズおよび黒い靴で浴室に目覚め、急いだ。 彼女の毛は準備ができて、彼女の歯は光沢があった。 私は洗浄され、着替えられて得た。 私は赤く短いスリーブを付けられたワイシャツを身に着けていた。 私はあるジーンズおよび赤いNikesを身に着けていた。 私達が女の子内部の一緒に歩かせた学校でジョナーの視力で気絶した。 他の女の子は私でうなったが、何を知っているか。 私はがらくたを与えなかった! 男の子は私およびCaraを凝視していた。 Caraはいくつかでうなり、彼女のロッカーに多くの手紙上がり、チョコレート箱は出て来た。 彼女はさらにもっとうなった。 彼女はそれらを拾い、彼女の圧延のトート バックの1つに置いた。 彼女は彼女の手紙のための6つを持って来た。 私はこの日を片付けるために待つことができなかった。 球をつかまえたら私はfangirls手にそれを入れ、「彼女は言うためにつかまえたそれを!」 Caraが球をつかまえたら彼女はそれを保ち、ダンスの蹴りで彼女が子供としてダンスを取り、1つのダンス移動とのだれでもからがらくたを打ってもいいので誰でも表面の球を投げた。 アセンブリが命令するために電話されたときにCaraはシグナリング彼女がそこにいてほしくなかったうなった。彼女がそれらを傷つけることを恐れている教師はCaraをこのでき事から許した。 Caraは嘲笑し、幸福に省略を残した。 投げる球式が始まったときに私の友人は私が昨晩の宿題に「私持った答えを」。引用するかどうかそれが私に尋ねるその当時重要な事柄だったことを決定し、 私は私とするそれをあなた自身か」。なぜできなかったか配る「尋ねた 彼女は忍び笑いし、次に私の手を指すことを進んだ。 おそらく私の手があったときに球は気づいている私なしでそれに落ちた従って私は誰でもに手それを入れることができなかった。 私は段階を恐怖をジョナーを私に微笑することを見るために調べた。 私は私が彼を殺すことを確かに知っていた。 女の子全員は私でまぶしく光り、私によってがそれらで、それらでうなって、そしてそれらで罵倒されてまぶしく光ったものが知っている。 クラスでは、私を祝っている教師は彼らの時間のほとんどを使った。 私が体育館に得た場合の/。 何を知っているか。 私は体育館教師を愛する。 彼女は私が良いかどうか尋ねた。 私が良かったら。 今では彼女は私の好みである。 彼女が私達を見ていたので彼女は私のこわがらせた表面に気づいた。 私が井戸を感じていなかったので彼女は私達がdodgeballをすることを許可した。 クラスのdodgeballの残り対1。 そして私はそのだった。私はジョナーでそれを、そしてCara、そしてすべてのfangirlsおよびおたく投げた。 私は生命を愛した。 私は皆に当った。 私はとても幸せだった。 皆は2分にあった。 体育館教師は私に微笑した。 彼女はとても自慢していた。 彼女は私の母のようだった。 私の父の前の私の母は死んだ。私はその思考で震えた。 私達は少数のより多くの円形をした。 それらの1つは1分にI終わった。体育館のクラスが終わった後私達は昼食を食べた。 ジョナーは私の隣に坐り、言った: 「私達のダンスの今夜用意するか」。 私はうなり、言った、「ええ、私は私の悪いダンスのために足の何度も繰り返し蹴って準備ができている」。 おびえさせていた1に回る彼の悩む気分。 イアンはこれで忍び笑いし、Caraの耳に何かをささやいた。 彼女はQuikTripの印より赤い赤面した。（私はQuikTripに今はいる。 私はMicrosoft Wordでタイプしている。 Hehe。） 彼女の隣に坐っていたダンは彼女に突くことにし、Cara赤面するなった最も明るく赤い可能に彼が言ったことを尋ねた。 私は後で「ダンスで楽しい時を今夜過そうことをイアンが言ったことを知っている。Nellieは穿孔器の上で打ちつけるために持って来た強い何かを実際に」。 退屈していた後これからのクラス。 教師はまだ私を祝った。 私は私のお母さんが常にあるので体育館教師が私のお母さんだったことを望む。 学校の後で、私達は私の家に着替えることを行った。 私は袖無しで白い服および開裂のまわりでレースを身に着けていた。 私の毛は赤い毛バンドが付いている高いポニーテールにあった。 私はある白い高かかとを身に着けていた。 しかしCaraはすばらしく見た。 彼女は底のまわりで白いレース、および底のまわりで小さいバニーが付いている水の青い袖なしの服を、身に着けていた、彼女の毛はまっすぐになり、背部になかった毛の彼女のストリップの1つの白髪クリップを、彼女身に着けていた水の青い手袋を備え、白い平たい箱、彼女は淡いブルーの口紅で、小ガモのアイシャドウと、ピンク赤面する、および黒いアイライナー持っていた。イアンは彼女を彼女が出て来たときに凝視していた。 私達が学校に歩いたときに皆はCaraを凝視した。 おそらく、彼女はミラーを見ないでこれをした。 どうして彼女が球をつかまえなかったか。 彼女は最も派手で、完全に見、そして完全である。 私は彼女を今は愛する。 始まった遅い音楽およびすべての目は私およびジョナーを見始めた。 私は完全に今踊らなければならなかった。 私の手は彼の肩に方法を動かし、彼の手は私の肩の私のウエストそして1に動いた。 私達はダンスを遅らせ始めた。 私は実際にこの感じを楽しまなかったが、決して是認しない。 皆が踊り始めたと同時に私は私の頭部彼の肩のあり、言った: 「いかにしているか」。 彼は私の嘲笑を感じることができる。 彼は「よい言った。 私は」。私を蹴ろうとしていたと考えた 「Ohええ、私はほとんど忘れていた」。 私は彼をそっと蹴り、彼は苦痛でひるむことをふりをした。それから何かは互い、イアンの私達の注意を取り、Caraは段階にあった。 マイクロフォンは互いの前にあった。 すぐに皆はそれらに避けられた熟視する。 音楽は遊び始め、Caraは深呼吸を取った。 彼女は彼女の好みの歌を歌い始めた。「私が私正しく置いたらあなたの側の自分自身を従ってなったら私がyaは好むそれを尋ねることを可能にしたか。 yaはそれを好むか。 そして私はそう今私頼むことをこの愛最後が、好むそれをあることを言うかどうか気にしないか。 好むそれをか。 何かは何かによってがジェーンの日記の私の場所をそう見つけることを試みる言う私に私を壊すことをちょうど約ある方法でいかにか」。あるべきであるか得ている イアンはCaraを結合した。 「私が傷横になり、病人が好むそれをすると同時にカチカチ音をたてさせるものが調べる試み、好むそれをか。 間に微妙な一線がある何かが私がいかにあるべきであるか私がまだジェーンの日記の私の場所を見つけることを試みる従って私に言いなさい他の方法を見ると同時に私が別のページを燃やすと同時に何かによってがジェーンの日記の私の場所を見つけることを試みる私を壊すことをちょうど約ある方法で得ていること愛と憎しみおよび私ない心をするためにちょうど私が私がそれを好むそれは、私好む言うことを可能にしたか。 絶望的私はだれでものために私をなる持っている何這い愛を、そこにである愛死ぬ長い間待っていないか。 何かは何かによってがジェーンの日記の私の場所を見つけることを試みる私を壊すことをちょうど約ある方法で私が私がまだジェーンの日記の私の場所を」見つけることを試みる他の方法を見ると同時に私が別のページを燃やすと同時に得ている。 聴衆は拍手ととどろいた。 イアンは段階の歩み、Caraは微笑した。彼女は別の歌を歌おうとしていた。 （私はそれがであるもの推測してほしい。 それが私の最も画像的な最初物語の1つに関与しているヒントはここにある! 待ち時間、私はCaraがまたトラックによって動いたことを考える! *cracksのup* Ha!私は残念である。 それは*******との天使である。推測する楽しい時を過せば!） 「この歌読むことは白い日の女王そして王に専用されている!」を彼女は私達にまばたきし、始まった。 （私は散弾銃との天使、散弾銃、散弾銃散弾銃との天使、散弾銃、散弾銃である）あなたの銃を出しなさい、始まる戦いはあなた聖者、または罪人であるか。 愛があなたがもっとよく知っている戦争を始める前に言う制動機の私の中心と戦い、それから私死ぬによって戦っているものがよくのために、赤ん坊、愛が、私が私の私が私の信頼を棒に振るちょうど安全保つために天が私を、可愛い人、知らなければなら私が持っているすべて取らなければ戦争が私に気遣わない勝った散弾銃の戦いのtilとの天使の兵士必要とするものなら私が崇拝するすべてであるか。 そしてIは、今夜時々勝つために存続するために、ちょうど住み、たいと思う、私が信者ではないトム専攻学生がええ歌うことを意味しない罪を犯すなり、私があなたがもっとよくによって戦っているものがよくのために、赤ん坊、である愛が、私によってが私である私ちょうど安全保つために棒に振る私の信頼を天取らなければ私を、可愛い人、知らなければ戦争が私に気遣わない勝った散弾銃の戦いのtilとの天使である兵士必要とするものなら私が崇拝するすべて知っている戦争始める前に言う夢みる人であることを彼らはまだ言う 私が持っているすべてであるか。 そしてIは、私によってが私が私の信頼を棒に振るちょうど安全保つために天が私を、可愛い人、知らなければなら私が持っているすべて取らなければ戦争が私に気遣わない勝った散弾銃の戦いのtilとの天使もどって来る天が私を取らなければ今夜Oh存続するために、oh whoa whoaoh whoa私である戦争が私に気遣わない勝った散弾銃の戦いのtilとの天使、ちょうど住み、たいと思うか。 （私は散弾銃との天使であり、） Iは、住み、ちょうど存続し、今夜（生きている、ちょうど存続し）たいと思い、隠れようと思っている、私の翼を隠しなさい隠れるためにあなたがもっとよくによって戦っているものがよくのために、赤ん坊、である愛が、私によってがある兵士必要とするものなら私が崇拝するすべて知っている戦争始める前に今夜彼らが言う。 叩かれる皆。 Caraは明るく微笑し、「夜の最後の歌」を言った。 「女王への喝采!」 「神の保存は彼女によってが彼女によってがクラブにラインの第1である彼女は彼女持っているその火をので彼女歩くあなたによってとき調べている皆が彼女に会わないことをふりをする、試みない彼女の利得を神の保存を曲げてもらう自身の郵便番号すべての小作人プロム・クイーンの十代の空想ちょうど別のものプロム・クイーン18だけ回した彼女を服を着せられた失恋の神の保存彼女およびあなたのボーイフレンドでほしい誇示を常に得られるそのボディを、持っている党にラインの第1である彼女の王冠のダイヤモンドにプロム・クイーンの十代の空想ちょうど別のもの服を着せられた失恋の神の保存プロム・クイーン18だけ彼女を破損回し、 前方にあるものをだれが知っているか彼女の王冠Playgirlの未来の一見のダイヤモンドへの破損か。 屋内プールが付いている丘に家があり、彼女のベッドの大富豪および年は行き、彼女によってはまだ彼女がである町の最も熱い女の子夢を見、より強い構造は彼女の王冠の彼女の王冠のダイヤモンドのダイヤモンドに神の保存のまわりで人を保つためにそれをより長く身に着けることを得られてちょうどプロム・クイーンの十代の空想ちょうど別のもの服を着せられた失恋の神の保存プロム・クイーン18だけ彼女を破損回し、彼女は彼女の夢雑誌を通って住み、行く彼女のお父さんおよび彼女は誰かを必要とし、彼女はホックの一見そして男の子を持っているしかし彼女交換するである全神の保存中心のためにそれをすべて プロム・クイーンの神の保存プロム・クイーンの神の保存プロム・クイーンの十代の空想の神の保存プロム・クイーン彼女は彼女を彼女が彼女の王冠のダイヤモンドに彼女を破損」回した破損回した。 彼女は強く終え、学校の沈黙を無視する。皆はCaraの性能の後で無言だった。 沈黙の時間後、できるだけ大声で叩かれる学校の皆。 Caraは彼女に続いている人々が付いている段階の赤面し、歩いた。 校長は段階に歩き、「豪華な性能Caraを言った。 それに対して報酬を与えられる!」 彼女はCaraの名前を述べた後丁寧に微笑した。 「今それは即位式の時間である。 王はである「ジョナー魔法使い!」 ジョナーは彼の王冠を受け取るために歩いた。 科学の教師は彼の頭部にそれを置いた。 「白人日の女王であるAmyCahill!」は ゆっくり「この学校考えている私は段階に持っている問題」を歩いた。 ジョナーは私の頭部にティアラを置き、私の肩のまわりで彼の腕を投げた。 私達の小さいグループは歩き笑い、冗談を言う。 ダンおよびハムは隣同士に立ちフットボール述べている。 イアンの指は赤面のCaraの手によって絡み合った。 彼らは彼女の性能述べていた。 私のティアラ ジョナーの彼の腕によってまだおよび同じによって私の肩のまわりにまだあった。 私達はダンス述べていた。Caraは彼女の電話を引き出し、私達の映像を撮り始めた。 ジョナーは気づかなかった、従って彼は唇の私を停止し、接吻した。 Caraの電話は二度イアンに彼女ほとんどつまずき、落ちた点滅した。 彼女は「私を得たそれを叫んだ。 私はそれの2つの映像を得たも! イアン、ダンのハムの一見!」 彼女の表面は発していた、彼女はとても幸せ彼女取り、イアンの手を家に走っただった。私は彼女がいかにかかととのそれをするが、彼女がか知らない。 ジョナーおよび私は赤面し、それらに追いつくために残りの人達は走った。 私のお母さんはだった家その夜… Caraはドアを開け、叫ばれて、「私達はである幸せ、家!」 彼女は私のお母さんに私達が家に歩いていたときに走り、興奮して「Amyはジョナーとの彼女の最初接吻があったことを言った。 彼女は彼女の電話を引き出し、Instagramを抜いた。 写真に既に2，000,000の同類および45kコメントがあった。 私のお母さんの表面は深刻からfangirl 1に回った。彼女は私ジョナーにやって来、抱擁を押しつぶす骨の私達を包含した。 彼女は叫んだ。 「それはであるキャノン!」 時々私は私のお母さんによって当惑させる。 ~CaraのP.O.V.~私は浴室にイアンを連れて行き、私の電話を引き出した。 私はドアを開け、記録し始めた。 ジョナーはAmyに告白し、彼らは接吻した。 Yay! 同類は始められて普及するようになりコメントし、映像始められる。 それが5，000,000に当った前に私は私の古いボーイフレンドを覚えていた。 イアンはokay、車がか」。ある彼が「頼んだので私の淡いブルーの球体ことをからの生命および興奮の明滅見たにちがいない そして私の顎持ち上げられる。 私は私の顎から彼の手を取除いた。 驚かされて彼は私の肩にそれを置いた。 私はイアンの「彼に」会った。 茶色がかった黒髪、薄茶色の目のfanciness、礼儀、私が…前に愛したcuteness、およびとりわけ私 私は見、イアンの破損と共に落ちる毛私の表面の繊維が付いている私の肩の手を強く打った。 私は第3床のバルコニーに走った。 イアンは私の後ろで続いた。 「彼はwouldn 「tそれを」する。 重要ではありません。 「イアンあなたを」は気遣う。 彼はにふりをした。 「イアン「はt詐欺」に勝った。 彼は私それを知っている。 「イアン」は愛する。 それは彼がごまかした言い、および私のお母さんの古いボーイフレンドが付いている死んだ山で終えられて私を乱用することを試みた前に彼がことである。 「しかし、イアン…」 「締めなさい!」 私は怒りで大声で叫んだ。 イアンは驚いた直面し、彼は「Caraを言った。 私は残念である。 私がものは何でも、私はそれを固定してもいい!」 「いいえのできない! 今度は許可!」 「しかし…」「私は言った許可を!」 彼がときに私は彼まで素早く走り、箱の彼を打った。 それは傷ついたにちがいないが、彼は気遣わなかった。 私は倒れ怒っている破損と叫ぶ。 彼は私をだけ気遣った。 ちょうど私。 彼は私の手によって私を引っ張った。 私は私の背部のまわりで彼の肩に彼の首に私の腕を包み、すぐに暖かい腕包まれた叫んだ。 私の破損は私がこれらの単語がイアンの口から出るのを聞いた後停止した。 「私は、Cara」愛する。 私はすればいいのか全く知らなかった何を従って私をした上がった最初の事を衝撃を与えた。 私は私のtippyつま先に立ち、唇のイアンに接吻した。 私達の唇が溶けるために接触に私の開始になされた彼の唇のwarmness互いに入って来たように。 私が星を調べたと同時に私は「これが私達が決して忘れていない日であることを実現した: 白を」見る。


End file.
